Where am I?
by departedakatsuki
Summary: I'm sorry if this is ooc, but its just to keep readers interested while I work on my other story. This one is very short, but I'll do more work on it if I get enough reviews.
1. Found out

I never realized how much I appreciated the boring routine of school until my life was shaken up by the invasion. It started off slowly, just a disappearance here, a kidnapping there. It wasn't so unusual. I mean, I do live in the city. But the names piled up, and the questions seemed more important. _Who was doing it? Why? Where were the people - or bodies, as the case may be._ The news kept blaming the local gangs, and the local gangs kept blaming each other. More and more people were stockpiling food and guns. The paranoia was getting worse. Then reports began to pop up about mysterious figures walking around with black cloaks and amazing abilities. They could run at breakneck speeds. They could jump tremendous heights. They could kill with terrifying skill - and no remorse. It got worse. The police reported catching one of them, but it turned out to be some drunk teenagers idea of a joke. Shortly afterwards, the boy was added to what people had started calling "The Missing List." People stopped going outside after the sun went down. When the sightings continued, some people stopped going outside at all.

I wasn't too scared of them. Who says the news wasn't making it all up? I just kept on with my life. That is, until I saw one of them. Inside. My. House. I didn't know what to do at first. I'd just gotten off the bus after saying goodbye to my two best friends, Ashlie and Megan (the twins I could usually tell apart), when I saw the door swinging, as my mother would say, wide-ass-open. That was my first clue that something was amiss. I knew about the deaths, but there hadn't been any reports of break-ins... yet. _Could I be the first one?_ I wondered, then shook my head. That only happened on the news._ So why is the door open?_ I thought, but I ignored myself. It was much harder, however, to ignore the growing feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach as I started walking towards the door. I was about to try to step around my stepdad's truck in the driveway when I saw a flicker of movement through the open door. I backed up and hid behind the brown truck nervously, watching the door. _The paranoia must have actually gotten to me. Look at yourself! Your'e crouched behind a truck like it will do you any good hiding from ruthless killers... If they really _are_ like they say in the news._ I had almost talked myself into getting up and walking into the house when I saw one of _them_ at the door.

The description fir them... sort of. Their "cloaks" looked more like poofy trench coats with high collars. And as for the coloring... Well, it was black, but it had red cloud-like designs covering it. The one I saw didn't really look creepy though. More like a kid wearing a cheesy Halloween mask. He had black, spiky hair, and the mask was orange with spirals leading to the single eye hole. _Ir must suck to try to breathe in that thing. _I thought absently. I wondered if they all wore masks like that, but realized they didn't when I saw the next one. I wasn't sure if this one was a boy or a girl, but he/she had long blond hair, bright blue eyes, and... Were those mouths on his hands? I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew for sure that they'd been my house doing... something. The worst part was not knowing what they did and being powerless to find out. I considered sneaking to a neighbors house and asking to use their phone, but I never really spoke to the neighbors, and with the current "gang" scare, any stranger knocking at your door might be death. I did have a cellphone meant for emergencies, but it was inside the house (of course).

Then I noticed the blond one was talking to the masked one. I tried to hear what they were saying, but I was too far away. I wanted to get closer, but I didn't want to risk blowing my cover. They kept talking, the blond occasionally motioning to the house, and I fell like I would explode from curiosity. _Screw it!_ I decided, and I was about to scoot closer when the blond one looked right at the truck where I was hiding. The masked one turned as well, and the blond slowly began to smile. "Come out from behind that truck. We know your'e back there, hm?"


	2. Making the deal

I nervously stood up, knowing how dumb it would be to try hiding when they aalready knew I was there. I sidestepped and watched his smile slowly spread.

"So, little girl. Are you nervous, hm?" I nodded. "Good. That's the way it should be. You're coming with us." I shook my head; these people were so freaky! He frowned slightly. "I wouldn't recomend defying us. We have our ways of bringing you down. For example, did you know your mother is lying in a pool of her own blood in her bedroom?" I stiffened.

"Wh-... What?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"That's right. She tried to defy us, so she's dead. Do you want to wind up like her, hm?" He asked, tilting his head. _This guy sure does say hm a lot. I wonder what he wants. Am I going to be target practice?_ Random thoughts ran through my head; I guess my subconcious was trying to keep me from passing out in shock.

"No." That was all I could say. He smirked.

"You aren't very resistant, are you?" Then my smat-ass side kicked in.

"Oh, resistant? You wanna see resistant?" I tackeld him- or at least I tried to. He merely laughed and brushed me aside like a feather. I landed on the concrete driveway and scraped my elbows. The breath was knocked out of me, and I and tried to force air back into my lungs. He turned back to the guy in the orange mask.

"So, Tobi. Do you think she's good enough, hm?" By this time i could breathe again, and I lunged forward and aaimed for the back of his knees. He feel down, then turned around and punched the top of my head, slamming my face into the driveway. The small pebbles dug into my face as he angrily said, "Stop being so annoying. You're headed on a path that doesn't end well for you if you don't stop." He got up while I sat up slowly, brushing dirt and other such debris from my face and feeling for blood. There was a little, but I would live.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We're testing the other dimensions. Our leader found a village who had created a jutsu that allowed them to teleport to other dimensions. We killed them- but not after learning the jutsu." I tilted my head in confusion. _What's a justu? _I wondered, bu the continued before I could ask. "We wanted to see if any of the other dimensions held possible ninjas. So far, wev'e found nothing. However, we figure if we find someone young enough, we can train them." I was now even more confused.

"If you have ninjas in your own dimension that _are _good enough, why are you going to other dimensions with weak people who have been trained to be lazy since birth?"

"I see you have a brain. I wasn't so sure earlier." I glared at him, but he just smirked and continued. "Every time we kidnap village children... Things happen. We wondered if thta would happen if we trained one of you people."

"What kind of... Things?"

"They are suicidal or useless." He got a disgusted look on his face.

"What makes you think we'll be any better?"

"You have nothing that you are so proud of protecting that you would die for it. You are easily coerced into doing what we say. You have been raised to go along with what you're told, so you will learn quickly. Oh, and there isn't any school that you will have to go to."

"Sign me up." I said sarcastically. In all honesty, I was really just biding my time. I knew they would do one of two things: Raise me to be great... Or kill me. But I knew that if I wasn't killed, I would take my revenge.

"Heh. You seem eager. I guess this world _is _as boring as it seems, hm?" I nod, and he begins to shift his hands. After he makes a few signals, he says something in a strange language and we vanish.


End file.
